


Natsuki Summons A Demon

by Fishykarp



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon yuri, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: A vaguely humanoid figure bathed in crimson light rose from the portal. An icy chill swept through the room, as if even heat itself retreated from the creature. It opened its mouth, one that had swindled a thousand mortals from their souls, and spoke.“NATSUKI!?!?!?!?!”“YURI?!?!?!?!!?!??!!?”Natsuki summons a demon to win Yuri's heart. Things go in a way that she'd never expect.





	Natsuki Summons A Demon

Natsuki still couldn’t believe she was doing this. 

She remembered laughing when Yuri brought that “Portrait of Markov” book to the club. She remembered laughing when she found about about Yuri’s obsession with knives. She remembered laughing when Sayori and Monika were away on their date and it was just her and Yuri in the club and Yuri actually told a joke and it wasn't actually too funny but her grin was just so infectious that Natsuki quickly found herself laughing along and-  
  
She blinked. What was she talking about?  
Oh, yeah. She remembered laughing when Yuri got really into the occult and brought in a ‘spellbook’ to show everyone. She’d thought that it was crazy. After all, everyone knows that demons aren’t real, right?

  
And yet, here she was with Yuri’s spellbook, chanting words she didn’t understand in front of an actual pentagram on the clubroom floor. Of course, she mused, if there was any other option, she’d take it, but what was she gonna do? Actually confess her feelings for Yuri like a sane, sensible person? Nah, turning to ritual sacrifice of her mortal soul was way safer.

The inside of the pentagram actually began lighting up when she finished the chant. Huh. That was more than she expected. She raised an eyebrow as a vaguely humanoid figure bathed in crimson light rose from the portal. An icy chill swept through the room, as if even heat itself retreated from the creature. It opened its mouth, one that had swindled a thousand mortals from their souls, and spoke.

“NATSUKI!?!?!?!?!”

“YURI?!?!?!?!!?!??!!?”

“Why do you have my spellbook????”

“Why do you have horns and wings???????”

An awkward silence filled the room.

“So.” Yuri said.

“So.” Natsuki replied.

“Where did you get the human blood? For the pentagram.”

“Monika.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Yuri sighed. “Alright, Natsuki. I guess you know about all this now. I- I understand if knowing that I steal people’s souls lessens any respect you may have had for me.”  
Natsuki didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. “It’s- well- it’s not like I- I had much respect I could lose anyways. Wait no I mean- I didn’t- I mean I can’t lose most of my respect. For you. My respect for you.”

Dammit. Why couldn’t she go through a single conversation with Yuri without screwing it up. _This_ is why she needed a demon.

She coughed.

“Hey, sorry for taking your spellbook. I just needed a de-” she glanced at Yuri. “I just needed some help with something.”

“Demon’s fine. I accept what I am.” Yuri said, a smirk beginning to appear on her face. “But, I recall you saying that demons were just, what were your exact words? Fake, superstitious bullshit?”

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

How? How did she manage to be so fucking cute even when she was just casually being smug? Natsuki felt her cheeks began to heat up.

“Th-that doesn’t matter, dummy!” she replied. “I was desperate, ok?”

Yuri’s expression softened, her eyes wide with concern. “What’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it something recent or has it been going on for awhile? Oh Natsuki, you should’ve told us during club time. We would’ve helped.” Yuri said. “Oh, this is my fault, isn’t it? We’re always arguing and you probably didn’t feel comfortable talking with me about it and-“

“No! Nothing like that!” Natsuki hastily told her. “It’s just… there’s this girl I like…”

“Oh?” Yuri asked, shoulders visibly slumping. “There’s a girl you love so much that you’d sell your soul for them, huh?”

Yuri moved to sit at one of the desks. “I suppose, since we are friends, I can help you free. Even if it means I can’t have you- er- your soul. Even if I don’t get your soul.”

_‘But I want you to have me.’_ Natsuki thought.

“What?” Yuri asked.

“What?” Natsuki replied. Did she say that out loud? Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.

“Apologies, I didn’t hear what you said,” Yuri said.

“I…” _now or never,_ “I said that I wanted you to have me…”

Yuri’s cheeks burned almost as red as the embers spilling out of her satanic portal. “What?”

“Yuri. You’re- you’re-“ _too late to turn back now._ “The girl I like. The one I was willing to sell my soul to be with.”

Natsuki took a deep breath. “You’re that girl.”

A silence filled the room after Natsuki’s confession. Yuri suddenly seemed intent on staring on a random spot on the ground, rather than meeting Natsuki’s eyes.

“I- I have to go,” Yuri whispered, her entire face red. She floated back down through the portal, warmth returning to the air as she left. The blood lines forming the pentagram briefly caught fire, before burning away to ashes.

No. She just- left? W-what did Natsuki do wrong? Was she too forward? Did she mishear what Yuri said before? Oh no oh no oh no. Now Yuri knew how she felt and their friendship would be too awkward and the entire literature club would fall apart because of her.

The door of the clubroom opened behind her. _Great._ Now someone was going see her like this, lying on the ground, clutching a spellbook in front of a pentagram made of ashes. What would Sayori think, seeing the half-empty bucket of blood by the door? How would Monika react, knowing that Natsuki wasted her whole hard-earned bucket of blood on this? Those probably weren’t easy to get.  
  
What if it was a teacher that was entering the room? Then, none of that would even matter because there’s no way she’d be allowed to continue going to this school if she was caught summoning a demon and-

“Um. N-Natsuki?”

_Yuri?_

Natsuki was barely aware that she had even started crying, but she had to wipe tears from her eyes when she turned around to look at Yuri.

No horns or wings this time. Just regular Yuri in her regular school uniform. Regular, beautiful Yuri.

“I- uh- apologise, Natsuki,” Yuri said, moving to sit next to her. She spoke softly and warmly, almost angelic (an ironic metaphor to use, given what Natsuki had just learned). “I didn’t mean to just leave you like that, but I didn’t know what to-“

Tears began streaming down Yuri’s face. “I know I shouldn’t have just left like that but I didn’t know what to say or do and I didn’t want to mess anything up but I probably just ruined my chances with you and I’m so sorry.”

Natsuki too burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

“N-natsuki?” Yuri stammered.

“Shut up, d- dummy,” Natsuki replied. She pressed her lips against Yuri’s, and held onto her as if her entire life depended on it. Natsuki honestly wouldn’t have minded if that kiss lasted forever, but at last, after a moment that somehow felt both too short and like it lasted a whole lifetime, she let go.

“So,” Natsuki said, breathing heavily. “What do we do now?”

“I suppose, since you’re my girlfriend.” Hearing those words from Yuri overwhelmed Natsuki with more emotions than she could count. “We can do whatever you want. I’ll admit, this is uncharted territory for me, but I’m sure that whatever we choose to do, it will be lovely, because I’m doing it with you.”

Natsuki laughed. “So what? Green tea and souls of the damned?”

Yuri smiled. “Some cupcakes would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this one was so fun to write! I'll be the first to admit that my writing of romantic/emotional scenes could still be improved on, but the premise of the fic was just too good not to attempt.


End file.
